hackers in love 4
by blackcatchichi
Summary: love


I finally relax only for a bit. "Yeah we are safe for now." I smile. Lay my seat back and fall asleep

Wednesday 6:25pm

"Mouuu he's asleep already!?'" Ritsu pouts while Chris and Blue stil examining all the possibility of danger around after that they sit on seat right in front of us. Ritsu pouts then pokes your cheek "the hell! He's asleep for sure mouuu" ritsu leans his back then takes his Ipad and play several games before choose to sleep as well

10 hours had passed on the plane trip. I finally wake up. Wave over the flight attendant to bring me over some wine. While you are sleep. Chris turns around "you've been shot haven't you." I smile "just a scratch just need a glass of wine since i can't have my beer. To calm me."

Blue turns to you as well "sir Master'll angry if he knows that you're Drinking wine." he stops and blushs and Chris blushs as well. "I believed He said you should make him your drugs sir"

"I can't have him as my drug Im too injured right now." I drink my wine. Then go to the bathroom. Grab the rum off the cart and First aid kit. Drink down the wine while pouring the rum then bandage myself. Once done i sit back down pass out from the pain.

Wednesday 8:11pm

After 10 hours more the plane finally lands in America " hn?" Ritsu opens his eyes and looks at you "yukio? We're here" he shakes your hand slowly trying to wake you up

I wake up can tell I'm sore by my face. "Let's get off. You start school tomorrow already have an apartment and you're my younger brother here."

"Well ok" he yawns while rubbing his back neck slowly. "Oh what's my new name and your new Name hn?". He yawns again. While blue and chris still busy taking the luggages

"Light and Near Yagami. We need to hurry the apartment. I'll be doing research in the American branch of the organization. On who was attacking so boldly." Chris looks at me and messages "You should tell him the truth on who you actually are. Father."

"What the hell with that name?" He pouts "we have just arrived and you leave me alone to go to apartment? Well whatever" he pouts then walks fast with chris and blue

"I was taking about tomorrow. When your at school. I just picked Some random popular anime names. Was in a rush after the tournament. Give me a break." We finally make it to the apartment. I had straight to the bathroom. Grab some supplies and start stitching up my scratch. Once i was done. I just grab the wine try and drink it without you looking.

Ritsu is taking a bath when you drink so he doesn't know. He whistles slowly while pouting "why did he has to choose a name From death note if I have it I'll write his name for sure" he sighes knowing that it'll kill his beloved one too "I'm Surely stupid"

I put the wine down. Walk into the bathroom sit on the side of the tub. "My drug." I kiss you passionately leaning into you. Then a sharp pain shoots at me i grab my wound my blood starts dropping into the bath. I get up quickly hoping you didn't notice.

"Eh?" Ritsu turns his head and look at your injured "ehh? How did it happen?"

"Never mind that." I just out the bathroom. Grab a sip of the rum. Hide it. But the pain just horrible i spit it out. And then pass out.

"ehhh" ritsu catches you Fast then Calls chris and Blue to Help him taking you to bed. He takes his clothes fast then stops your bleeding

I whisper "I'm fine just been bleeding too long. Need sleep." Kisses you "my drug." Falls asleep.

"Stupid" he kisses you back while blushing and crying "hurry up everyone we need to Work faster"

Chris sits by my side giving me water every time i wake up. She rubs my head tears start to form "father you made me the perfect baby almost completely human." I then wake up after his pass it's night fall "Chris your body is as close to human i can make. You can even bare children." I smile "what?" I sit up "been you growing my dna to create the perfect body for you but still has access to computers threw your brain. Blues body dna is grown from my first lover you are named after." She cries and hugs me.

Wednesday 11:21pm

Morning rolls around you are sleep next to me. I wake up "get ready for school Chris and Blue can take you." I get out of bed barely able to walk. Head to the bathroom. I look in the mirror I'm pale.

Ritsu is outside the room and listening to them "it sounds stupid don't you think so Blue?" Blue smile and looks down "but master Isn't that mean that If chris have baby from me it'll be from your DNA and yukio-sama's DNA? It's also your baby at the same time right? " ritsu blushes then hits Blue with his hand "baka".

"I know you two were eavesdropping." She then secretly send a message to Blue "I'm sure you heard that your body is grown from Chris the guy i was named after. My father's first lover, also Ritsu's he added his dna after the torture situation." She then stops the car in front of the school. All of you walk into the school to the principal's office. "Hello you must be the new student umm Light Yagami right?" Principal smiles

Ritsu blushes. He hates that. Namee since it sounds like. He's a villain from death note "yes sir thanks for having me here". He tries to hide it By smiling make the principal who's a woman smiles

"Ok I'll show you to your class. Your parents can come too." Chris jumps "o we're not his parents I'm his sister." Points to blue "he's my husband." Smiles. Principal smiles "sorry" hands you your class schedule which has nothing but advance honor classes. Then starts walking to the class opens the door. "Hello, I'm bringing in your new student. His name is Light Yagami." A student shouts out "watch out he's got a death note!" Class laughs. "Hush this is his sister and brother in law." Another student "dang why can't the sexy sister be our teacher and be single." Laughs.

Ritsu pouts while reading the schedule then Looks at his new classmate. He takes. A deep Breath before shouting "shut up you stupid useless man" his voice immediately freezes the class along With the teacher And principal

Chris pops you on the back of the head "behave or I'll tell Near." Student yells out "Near! Don't tell me your sister name is L." Class laughs then Chris stumps the class falls silent and stick their heads in their books. The principal smiles "maybe i should make you a teacher here." Blue smiles "Maybe you should. She has a teaching degree." Chris looks at Blue "heee"

The principal says "you're hired you start today with this class." Looks at the students with an evil smile.

Before leaving and their teacher right behind them who was a temporary anyways.

"What the hell with today". He sighs Then sits on an empty Seat and glares to everyone who stares at him. Ritsu sighs slowly and turns on his ipad to Chat with you while Chris is starting th Class

"R-Light don't message or brother during class. Put it away." She looks down at her desk. "Well this is great this is a computer class, but where's the computers?" A student raise her hand "well the new computers don't come in until tomorrow. So today we were just sitting around today. So Light can be on his ipad." She smiles at you she has love at first sight.

He pouts. The Lesson goes slower than expected "mouu This is long"

30 mintues has passed. "Well class is over. Tune for your next class."

"Well" ritsu stands up and Walks Fast. Going to his next class which is world history. That class goes Long As well

Soon after so many classes. It was time to go home. I just did my research at the apartment. I just drank tea. And worked and lots of pills.

"I'm home" ritsu enters the apartment followed by Chris and Blue "yukio? come Here i'm gonna punch you". He seems pissed. He walks straight and enter a room that was for us. He opens It And stares at you while pouting "change my name"

"Already started school. Can't. Unless you wanna make a deal." Walks away to change bandage on wound.

"Deal? like what? Tell me" he follows you And helps you to Change Your bandage "you should just make me older So I don't need to go to School". He blushes then looks to other side "a-at The same time I can be with you longer"

"No, but if you can convince the school to skip you up to college level i will change your name and you can stay here instead of being there, but take online class." I smile "and that ring i gave you really will become an engagement ring, but have two years to wait."

"The school is having a test to see if any students ready for college now. It's in two days prepare yourself."

"Don't worry I'll hack Their system if my score isn't good" he smirks

Serious look "without hacking. Remember people are searching for us. Got to do it old fashion way. Read books study. Asks teachers questions. Talk to people." I then go into the bathroom to try and wash up with out ruining bandages.

"Nooooo" Ritsu screams Loudly then locks himself in your room while blue Is sighing "don't worry Sir, master never gets bad score before even he is Doing it honestly and never study"

I smile "i just want him to stay safe as long as possible. This is more of a distraction for him and a test to see how far he can stretch his brain." I then get done washing and step out the bathroom. Knock on the door "Ritsu i need my close I'm out here naked. Plus i would like to have my drug." I chuckle. Chris blush hearing that.

Blue sighs "honestly I don't think master'll Ever study sir and..." As blue talks ritsu opens the door while pouting "yes I won't study no matter what you do"

Thursday 1:50pm

I walk up to you naked pick you up close the door behind me lay you on the bed and lean over you. "You have to try and study and try not to use your hacking skills to stay safe." I kiss your forehead put on my underwear and sit at the foot of the bed. "Besides if you don't I will start smoking again and tell Chris to be ten times hard on you in class than others force you to learn to study." Being very serious.

Thursday 7:43pm

Ritsu pouts while blushing "why should I use my head for studyinng something that not even worth for playing games or hacking. It's wasting time you know And why should you care yukio? It's my problem and I'll take it easy. It's fine if I'm not Hacking but don't force me To study I hate it and if you smoke again I'll burn It along with Your beer and I'll haack chris's brain so. She won't give me problem

Turn my head to you "try it." Scary face. Then relaxes "someone is tracking our hacking skills. I need more help if you study i can have an extra hand on this old fashion research.

Ritsu pouts again "no study But I'll help you" he Sighes Then shows a Photo of his last mark when he's 1st Year. "Look I never study and I never hack It" his average mark is better than you expected from his lazy attitude. Almost in all lesson. He got B+ and some got A but his mark in art,physical education and civic are C-

"Well it's a good thing the test has nothing to do with physical education. I can teach that." Winks. " plus all you need is a B or higher to get out of high school on this test."

"Don't worry as you see almost all of My marks are B+ and A so there is nothing that You need to worry and I don't need to study right?" He smiles To you proudly

"Sure, but still have to take online school. Plus I'm looking forward to your physical education." I grab you and kiss you. Then sit you on my lap. "Bright side my fiancee will be by my side everyday."

"Physical education?!" He pouts since it's what he hates the most. "I can shoot well isn't it more than enough? And physical education isn't Important for playing games"

"My physical education isn't like schools education." I start kissing your neck and sliding my hands up your shirt rubbing you and holding you close.

"Eh w-what do you mean? Aahh". He moans slowly as he feels Your cold hand is touching him "yu-yukio?"

I then lay you down take off your pants and begin sucking you.

"Yu-yukio s-stop i-i haven't taken a bath ahhh" he blushes while moaning slowly "pe-pervert this is Not physical education"

I keep sucking. Then lift up and smile "ok I'll stop." So i stopped and sit up. Smile. "You right that was perverted so I'll stop. Just thought you said you'll be my drug."

Thursday 11:32pm

"Ye-yes I'll be your drug but This is Not physical education you know yo-you should Tell me" he blushes while looking to other side to hide it

"Okay. I'm going to kiss you." I lean over you and kiss you. "I'm going to stick my fingers in you one at a time." Stick in one finger while kissing i can tell you want to moan.

"A-aahh". He moans louder in your mouth while kissing you back and hugs you "why can't I get used to This hnn?"

I smile "you are use to it." I then slide in two fingers. "Those sweet moans gives it away. Plus every time i hear you moan i feel like I'm getting better." Start playing with your nippled with my mouth. "Your nipples get hard shows you enjoy it. See physical education." Go back to your nipples.

"N-no nnhn thi-this's not a Physical Eduction aa-aahh". He moans louder while closing his eyes and blushes more "this is sex you know ba-baka a-ahh nnhnn"

"Which requires physical contact and movement. Sex also helps lose calories." Slide in three fingers moves fingers a little faster.

"Ahhh nnhn n-no i-it's too Many ah-ahh You'"ll rip my ass ba-baka ahhh"

"You have to relax." I then begin kissing you. I stroke your hair smiling "i would never try and hurt you. You just need to trust me and relax. I love you kid." Still moving my fingers smiling at you stroking you hair watching your face."

"Ahh". Ritsu takes a deep breath While closing his eyes To relax butt he failed. He opens his eyes while pouting "I can't relax your finger burns my ass you Know" he blushes then kisses yoù

I smile. "Then I'll just call it a night. Take a bath or shower." I then get up wash my hands. Then lay down in bed slowly still in pain.

"You shouldn't teach me you know you're in pain" he smiles while laying beside you. He pats your head while Smiiling

"This pain is nothing compared seeing you in a coma in the hospital to keep my secret. Just because they thought you were lover. Well since that incident you have became my lover. Even tho you're still a kid." I chuckle calling you a kid.

Ritsu pouts because of it "don't laugh i'm not a kid i looked so cool at that time right?". He smiles while patting your head "don't worry that stupid misunderstanding has become real you know"

"Yeah apparently i have a thing for young naughty boys." Looking up at the ceiling. I grab your hand pull you to sit on top of me. "Let's just prevent that situation from happening again."

"Well since we are in California we can actually be married." Teasing you.

"Yes Next time it happens I'll crush My tongue'll Teeth too die then my soul'll Hunt You until you're thrown to hell" he smiles then leans head on your shoulder so he can see your face clearly

"Geez, creepy note to self don't tease you." I laugh. With your movement I'm getting hard. "Well it's time for you to stop sitting on me or at least stop wiggling." Turn my head from looking at you.

"What's Wrong? I thought severaal days ago you wanted me to Be your kitty hnn?" He smirk and licks your Cheek slowly. He purrs for a while then whispers something on your ear "nyaa"

I laugh, but your wiggling and being cute is not helping me not be hard. "Maybe i should buy some cat ears and a tail for you then." I laugh. "Yeah let's just go to sleep. I'm feeling um tired. Yeah, tired."

"Nyaaaa master trying to hold himself hn?" He licks your ear passionately and sucks it slowly. After that he smiles and close his eyes. He hugs you tighly

"You are seriously not making this easy for me Ritsu." I then hug you back and kiss you passionately. I fill you wiggling even more. I stop kissing you. "Seriously kid. It's already hard enough." I smile end up just holding you in my arms. Chuckling at you purring and nyaa. "You been around me too long now's who perverted. My kitty." Pet your head.

I then slide my hand all the way to you butt and start rubbing that.

"Oi?". He pouts "I thought we're going to sleep" he blushes then kiss you Back as passionate as He can "isn't an injured people should sleep?" He Smirks then pulls out your hand out "my dear master if you want me get well soon first and buy those tail and Ears that you wanted badly to force me wears it ok nyaaa?" He chuckles then closes his eyes trying to sleep

7 hours ago

I smile then try to sleep with a boner.

He hugs you tightly. His hand pats you slowly until you're asleep. Once he knows you're asleep he kisses your head and whispers "good night dear"

about an hour ago

Morning rolls around i sit up. Touch your forehead. "Wake up. You have school in two hours. Get ready and eat some breakfast."

Chat Conversation End


End file.
